Medical students'Sustained Training and Research Experience in Aging and Mental health (M-STREAM) Abstract This application to the NIMH is for renewal of an innovative national-level research training program designed to expand the pipeline of new physician scientists in geriatric neuropsychiatry by providing sustained mentored research support to medical students. There is a dire need for physician scientists in geriatric mental health. The proposed Medical students'Sustained Training and Research Experience in Aging and Mental health (M- STREAM) program is intended to increase the number and diversity of medical students interested in geriatric mental health research. Though administered through the University of California, San Diego (UCSD), this will be a multi-site national program. Trainees, as well as mentors, will be competitively selected from among national applicants by a Steering Committee of distinguished research mentors. Our previous program included summer research training for undergraduate, graduate, and medical students. Over the last 5 years, the number of medical student applicants has increased exponentially;furthermore, these students have expressed a need for sustained research mentorship and support throughout the medical school career. The new M-STREAM program will recruit 20 medical students annually, while expanding it from one summer of research training to include continued research support during all four years of medical school. The students will be paired with mentors (MDs and/or PhDs) either at their own institution or at another appropriate one. Initially, each trainee will conduct a research project for 10 weeks of summer between the 1st and 2nd years of medical school. The trainees will then attend a 3-day Workshop at UCSD, where they will present their summer research projects. They will also prepare manuscripts with the help of their mentors. During the 2nd year of medical school, these students will participate in an "NIMH-Day", where they will meet with NIMH program officers and intramural scientists. During the 3rd year, the trainees will present their work at a relevant professional conference. Finally, in the 4th year, they will work on a research project in geriatric neuropsychiatry during their elective rotation. We will seek to ensure continued mentoring by the same faculty members throughout the four years. Financial support will be provided to the trainees for all these activities. A password-protected website will be used to facilitate ongoing communication among the trainees and mentors. Rigorous evaluation procedures, including long-term follow-up, will be employed. 1 Public Health Relevance: This is an application for a five-year renewal of an innovative and highly successful program for expanding the pipeline for new physician scientists in geriatric mental health and neuroscience by providing early opportunities and exposure to research for medical students. Medical students'Sustained Training and Research Experience in Aging and Mental health (M-STREAM) will help the students understand what an academic research career may involve, to establish a relationship with mentors, and to build networks that may benefit their academic and career advancement. There will be an emphasis on continued mentorship and research support during later years to enhance the rate of retention of these students in an academic career focusing on NIMH-relevant geriatric mental health research.